


to caverns old

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Tony Stark, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: Loki stumbles upon something deep within Jotunheimr while looking for a solution to the Casket's disappearance.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	to caverns old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Под сень пещер, где тьма и хлад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360739) by [Simuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran)



> I hope you enjoy the treat! As always, comments are very much welcome.  
> Written for the Frostiron Holiday Exchange.

Finally, after many moons of traveling, Loki has finally _finally_ found the largest nexus of ley lines under Jotunheimr's ice. It is set in the deepest sprawling wastelands of Jarviðr's mountain range, a barren desolate place where nothing survives. It should have been crawling with life, but the lack of the Casket had shifted Jotunheimr's climate to such a degree that even the hardiest of beasts and plants can no longer live here. 

Loki is also starving and half frozen, an odd thing for a Jotun to be. They are also desperate. Jotunheimr _needs_ to find a replacement for the Casket, some solution to stop their planet from growing even colder and more distant from their already distant sun. They cannot bear to watch their family fall into more despair every winter. 

They curse the Aesir too. Not only had they taken their Casket from them, they had also found Loki wandering the Nine looking for answers, learning under any mage, sorceress or witch that would teach them. They'd bound Loki's powers to skywalk and dumped them back on Jotunheimr. They probably would have killed them had Loki not revealed who they were. _To keep the peace_ , Odin King had said, a strange look in his cold blue eye when Loki had revealed themselves to be Laufey's child. 

That peace, Loki fumes, is a death sentence couched in mercy. 

And so, Loki had embarked on a mission to scour the whole of Jotunheim for a solution instead. They'd pored over every inch of Utgard's crumbling libraries, spoken to every sage and mystic still alive since the War, listened to every skald they could, looking for answers in the oldest lore. 

It had led them to this place. It is desolate, but also beautiful. The deadliest of places often are. 

Loki sends a pulse of his seiðr through the ice. The churning of the ley lines is almost overbearing, but they can make out a path to them through the ice. Following their seiðr, they soon find themselves in a deep valley between the peaks, surrounded on all sides by ice. It is bitterly cold, so cold even their breath frosts over into mist. An Aesir would be dead in seconds without magic. But at least they are out of the wind now. They lower the hood of their furs, gazing in appreciation at the sight before them. 

Sparkling blue and white ice soars above and overhead, glittering in the light of Jotunheimr's moons. Strange patterns run through the ice, reminding them of Jotunheimr's oldest runes. They place a hand on the ice, shivering at the overwhelming presence of magic within. 

Their next step meets empty air. The ice crumbles around them and they fall. 

\---

Deep rumbling breathing greets them as they wake. Loki remains still, biting back a groan. They're still alive, still relatively unharmed. That is good. Less good is the sound of a huge beast somewhere nearby. They reach out with their seiðr but can't make anything out from the absolute tidal waves of pure magic swirling in the air around them. They'd made it to the nexus at least. 

Loki strains their hearing. Nothing but those slow, deep breaths, almost expectant. Then, the sound of something shifting against the ice, a smooth susurration of...scales? An impact of massive claws scraping the ice. Loki has to repress a shiver. In all of the lore they'd read, there had been a few mentions of dragons. But none have been seen on Jotunheim since Ymir's time. Loki had thought they'd all died out. 

"I know you're awake, little thief," the voice is so deep Loki can feel the vibrations in their very bones. 

Loki takes a deep breath and raises their head. 

Magnificent. In all their days, they have _never_ thought to see anything like this.

The dragon - for it can be nothing but a dragon - before them is enormous. The largest creature Loki has ever laid eyes on. It is a deep deep red, a color Loki has never seen on Jotunheimr except for in the eyes of other Jotnar and a few beasts. White fangs gleam in a massive jaw and great golden horns sweep back (so much like their own), but Loki is captivated by the golden eye watching them. It is filled with curiosity, even humor, and the endless patience of one who knows they have all the time in the world. 

Loki tries to speak, but nothing but air comes out. They swallow and try again.

"Forgive me, Great One. I had not meant to trespass and I am no thief. The ice beneath my feet crumbled."

The great golden eye contemplates them before snorting. The magic around them thrums with every word the dragon says. Every motion and breath it makes exudes magic, the very deepest and oldest magic on Jotunheimr. 

"A Child of Ymir bested by the ice? I find that hard to believe."

Loki feels a spark of indignation rise within them. Countless Jotnar have fallen to their deaths, betrayed by the once rock solid ice. The Aesir have much to answer for. 

"Then you must not have ventured far from your hole in quite some time, _wyrm_ , for the ice of Jotunheimr grows ever more treacherous with the absence of the Casket."

The great dragon rears back and - laughs? It laughs, its deep voice rumbling throughout the massive cavern in perfect beat to the magic swirling around. Loki gasps as they realize. The dragon isn't here because of the nexus of ley lines, the dragon _is_ the nexus of ley lines. 

"Insolent as well as bold. I think I shall keep you," it rumbles, satisfaction in every word. 

Loki scrambles to their feet, summoning their daggers. They might as well have brought toothpicks to a war, for all the good they will do then. Loki feels better with the daggers in hand, regardless. They bare their own fangs, snarling at the dragon.

"I am not a useless _relic_ to be kept locked away."

The dragon shifts, scales gleaming in the ice. There is a strange blue glow in its breast, beating slowly. When it laughs again, Loki can see a curl of cold blue flame escape its maw. 

"You were the one to seek me out, Child of Ymir, even though you knew not what you sought. Few have ever been given the honor you have just been given. I would be offended, but it is true what you said. I have not ventured outside these caves in quite some time. Perhaps I was unclear in my meaning. Let us try again."

It shifts again, faster and faster. The golden eye blinks out and a wing that almost looks made out of shadow obscures its whole form. Loki blinks and before them now stands another Jotun, though also not. 

They are taller than Loki, though that is no great feat as Loki has spent most of their life being the shortest one in the room. Their horns are gold instead of the dark black-blue that Loki and their kin have. Their eyes are also the same gold of their dragon form. The red scales have given way to the blue skin of a Jotun, however. Rich, delicate patterns thread their way on their skin, all converging into a design in the center of their chest, a spiraling fractal that reminds Loki of a snowflake.

Loki swallows. Even in this form, they are magnificent. 

"I knew your intent the moment you looked into my eyes, Loki Laufeysbarn. There is little you can hide from a dragon in their own lair."

They circle Loki, looking them up and down. Loki struggles to stay still, refuses to move to keep them in view. Their neck prickles as the dragon steps closer, inhaling deeply. They shiver when the dragon rumbles in approval and don't stop until the dragon is once more in front of them, smirk upon their face. 

"Once long ago, your kind named me Stark. You've awoken me from my long sleep, and you're right. Something is amiss with Jotunheimr."

They reach out a hand to Loki, clawed fingers waving slightly in invitation. 

"However, I do think we can help each other. What do you say?"

Stark grins, mouth full of fangs sharper than Loki's own. Their gold eyes stare into their red ones. Loki feels a frisson of arousal. So much coiled power, just offering them a place at its side. 

"Lead the way," Loki says.

They grasp Stark's hand and are led deeper into their lair. 

END 


End file.
